1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid type fuel injection valve for injecting fuel into a plurality of intake ports in an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are such conventionally known solenoid type fuel injection valves described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No.19578/93 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Nos.148065/89 and 54364/90, in which a needle valve includes no pintle, and axes of the needle valve and a fuel injection passage are offset from each other.
In the solenoid type fuel injection valves described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No.19578/93 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No.148065/89, a fuel injected through the fuel injection passage has of a beam-like shape, which is accompanied by a problem that all the fuel does not collide against a fuel collision portion, resulting in an insufficient atomization of the fuel.
In the solenoid type fuel injection valves described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No.54364/90, a fuel is bifurcated and injected into a beam-like shape through a pair of fuel injection passages, but there is a problem that the amount of fuel distributed is non-uniform due to a slight error in working of a top of the bifurcated portion of the passage.